


The Betrayal Knows My Name

by ToshiakiOda



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Betrayal, Eventual Smut, He doesn't know he's the Dragonborn yet, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiakiOda/pseuds/ToshiakiOda
Summary: Lucius has always found family within the walls of the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. He's not ridiculed for his small stature, and is in fact praised for it. But when a contract requires him to join the Companions, will he find that non-blooded siblings aren't the only family he's craving for?





	The Betrayal Knows My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Very short intro!! Have no fear, the chapters themselves will definitely be in the thousands as far as words go. I just wanted to get this out there for you guys so you know what's coming! :) Hope you enjoy this very short part haha.

"You want me to kill a member of the Companions?" Lucius said incredulously, the objection obvious in his voice as he rested his palms over the long table. He received a snort in return, a certain Redguard cocking a brow in his direction.

"You slaughtered the Emperor of Skyrim and you're worried about one little warrior? Your concerns intrigue me sometimes, brother," Nazir mused, and in turn received a little huff from the brunet. "No matter. She's just a newcomer. Anja. Slip into whatever crypt she goes into next before she does, and easy as that. Just a happy little accident," he said with a chuckle and a shrug.

"The Emperor was on a boat, too far from the main city to matter. Companions barely leave Jorrvaskr unless assigned a task. Besides. Whelps are chaperoned. Whoever's with her would be keeping a close eye on her," Lucius remarked, fingers tapping against the wood. "Not so easy figure out which of the hundred crypts of Skyrim they'd be sent into either, unless you're on the inside," he said with a sigh. The silence fell in before seeming to peg on, and the Listener flicked hazel eyes to his employer curiously, greeted by an amused sort of confusion.

"You sure seem to know a lot for someone who isn't a Companion himself."

"My brother was one, once. My blood brother. Before uh, you know," he shrugged, the Redguard nodding in understanding. "He told me everything that happened there. Wanted me to join, too, said the Harbinger would be quite fond of me," the Imperial hummed. "But, that wasn't the path for me. Surrounded by brutes and warriors. I'd never live down being called a child," he mumbled, the fondness of his voice gone.

"Mm ... I see," the taller man replied, looking Luci over. "But you are quite the warrior nonetheless. Can't convince me otherwise, the way I saw you slaughter the Penitus Oculatus. The way you're so efficient with every little contract you're given," Nazir remarked, a mischievous glint in his eye. "If your brother was determined this Harbinger would be so fond, maybe you should give it a try. Little Anja wouldn't have to be the whelp anymore. Maybe you'd even get sent on an assignment together," he purred, causing hazel eyes to widen.

"Now, see. This is why you've got the position as leader of the Brotherhood instead of me," Lucius grinned, stepping around the table to rest a hand over Nazir's shoulder. "I think I must pay a visit to Whiterun then, brother."

 


End file.
